Himitsu no Memo
by Fuu Ryuu -Shouta
Summary: Sebuah Catatan –Sejarah hidup- yang ditulis langsung oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsura selama hidup bersama seorang Akashi Seijuuro, orang Asing yang tiba-tiba mengganggu dan mengubah hidupnya. / AkaFem!Kuro /
1. Chapter 1

Koroko no Basket © Tadoshi Fujimaki

.

Warning :

OOC, Gaje, Vamp!Akashi, Fem!Kuroko, Plot Cepat, Setting Jerman-Jepang.

.

Sudah dikasih Warning yaaa~

Nekad Baca ?

.

Summary :

Sebuah Catatan –Sejarah hidup- yang ditulis langsung oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsura selama hidup bersama seorang Akashi Seijuuro, orang Asing yang tiba-tiba mengganggu dan mengubah hidupnya.

.

.

.

Semenjak aku hidup dengan Sei-kun aku selalu menulis sebuah cerita tentang diriku sendiri, aku sangat ingin ada orang yang membaca cerita dalam bukuku, khususnya cerita yang satu ini.

Sebenarnya cerita ini ingin aku perlihatkan pada Mutti, Tou-san, Ryou-kun, dan teman-temanku yang lain agar mereka semua tahu apa rahasia yang ada dalam diriku dan bagaimana awalnya aku bisa jadi seperti sekarang.

Semua bermula dari aku melihat awan hujan musim panas.

…CR…

Hari ini matahari tertutup awan gelap menjadikan langit hitam. Tak seperti biasanya, padahal ini kan musim panas, bukan saatnya untuk turun hujan, _"__**haah"**_ aku menghela nafas. Entahlah, mungkin akan turun _hujan musim panas_¹.

Gawat jam telah menunjukan pukul 08.15 AM artinya 15 menit lagi pintu gerbang sekolahku akan dikunci, aku bergegas pergi kesekolah, namun apa hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kenyataannya, suasana di jalan ketika menuju kesekolah terasa sepi,

"**mungkin mereka takut terlambat jadi cepat-cepat pergi**".

Aku pun melanjutkan berlari aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku tapi karena takut terlambat aku tidak peduli siapa dia.

"**selamat-selamat, aku tidak terlambat**"

sambil mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah, untungnya pelajaran pertamaku jam bebas jadi kami belajar sendiri tanpa diawasi guru, jadi aku tidak kena marah guru pelajaran.

"**Hari ini panas banget yah?**"

"**iya, mataharinya terik sekali**" kata kedua temanku

"**Terik? Bukannya mendung ya?**" tanyaku, yang memang dari tadi pagi melihat awan hitam

"**Mendung? Matamu rusak ya? Terik begini dibilang mendung? Coba periksain matamu**" kata temanku Satsuki.

Satsuki adalah sahabatku dari SMP, dengan surai berwarna pink dan bola mata besar yang beriris senada dengan rambutnya, berkulit putih (namun tidak sepucat kulitku), dan sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. sekarang kami satu kelas lagi di _Teikou Koukou_² nama sekolahku sekarang.

"**mungkin, soalnya dari tadi aku melihat awan mendung**"

"**sudahlah, sekarang kenapa kamu bisa terlambat Tetsu-chan?"**

"**aku bangun kesiangan, karena semalam aku bermimpi aneh sekali**"

"**mimpi aneh? Mimpi apa?**" kata shintarou rekan OSIS-ku yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua yang lebih kalem dibandingkan dengan ketua OSIS sendiri.

Midorima Shintaro memiliki iris dan surai yang berwarna hijau lumut. Orangnya baik tapi karena sifat tRyou-kundere-nya banyak yang mengira dia itu jutek. Selalu membawa barang-barang aneh sebagai Lucky Item-nya menurut ramalan Oha-Asa.

"**Aku bermimpi ada seseorang yang mengikutiku, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu yang jelas dia itu laki-laki. Aku hanya melihat bayangannya dan…**"

aku teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dan suasana jalan pun persis seperti tadi Sepi! Sunyi! Seperti di jalan itu hanya ada aku dan orang yang mengikutiku itu, aku dikejutkan dari lamunanku oleh Ryou-kun atau nama panjangnya Kise Ryouta.

Pria dengan surai kuning dan Iris Huzzel Madu ini, memiliki tinggi yang lumayan, wajah tampannya membuat dia lebih mudah naik daun sebagai Model remaja. Namun sifatnya yang seperti anak kecil dan berisik itu sebagai pengecualian dari kekerenannya.

"**Sudah-sudah, Tsura-chan selamat pagi, kau sudah mengerjakan PR bahasa Inggris belum?**"

"**memangnya kenapa?**"

"**aku boleh liat dong**"

"**kapan sih kamu ngerjain PR bahasa inggris sendirian?** " sindir Sa-chan padanya

"**aku pernah kok, sekali tapi**" bela Ryou-kun,

"**mereka selalu berempat yah?**" aku mendengar ada yang berbisik seperti itu.

Memang kami selalu berempat sejak SMP. Sekarang pun kami semua menjabat di kepengurusan OSIS. OSIS di Teikou koukou ini memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi dari guru sekalipun jadi para anggota OSIS disegani dan dihormati disekolah ini. Apalagi kami yang statusnya sebagai Ketua, Wakil Ketua, Sekertaris, dan Bendahara OSIS.

"**kamu kan ketua OSIS masa sih PR mudah begitu aja nyontek?**" yap, Ryou-kun adalah Ketua OSIS Teikou koukou, Aku sendiri sebagai Sekertarisnya dan Satsuki ini Bendaharanya.

"Sudahlah **Sa-chan, biarkan dia melihat PR punyaku.**" Aku yang lelah mendegarkan perdebatan mereka akhirnya membiarkan Ryou-kun menyalin PR bahasa inggris-ku

"**kau itu jangan mentang-mentang pacarnya jadi kamu membiarkannya menyontek punyamu**" tentang Satsuki sesudah aku memberikan bukuku pada Ryou-kun

"**karena dia capek mendengarkan perdebatan kalian dari tadi, Aku saja capek dengarnya apalagi Tetsura"** Sahut Shin panggilan kami untuk Shintarou.

…CR…

Bel telah berbunyi bertanda ujian sudah selesai dan artinya mulai besok kami sudah libur sekolah selama satu bulan untuk menikmati liburan musim panas.

"**Tetsu-chan, liburan Ini kau mau kemana**?" Tanya Satsuki

"**dia akan liburan bersamaku**" sahut Ryou-kun dari belakang,

"**aku tidak bertanya padamu kok**" jawab sinis Satsuki

"**berhenti bertengkar aku bosan melihatnya. Kali ini aku akan mengunjungi nenekku yang ada di Jerman.**"

Benar aku blasteran, antara keturunan Jerman-Jepang ayahku orang Jepang dan Ibuku orang Jerman, tak salah kalau warna bola mataku berbeda dengan temanku, bola mataku berwarna Biru terang seperti Langit senada dengan suraiku yang mencapai punggung khas orang Jerman sedangkan anggota tubuhku yang lain seperti orang Jepang.

"**berapa lama?**" Tanya berbarengan Ryou-kun dan Satsuki

"**entahlah, mungkin sampai liburan selesai**"

"**jadi, aku akan bosan sendirian disini begitu?**" melas Ryou-kun padaku

"**seperti itulah**" sahutku sekenanya

"**kasian**" Sambung Shin

"**hahaha**". Puas sekali rasanya Satsuki menertawakan Ryou-chan.

Kami menuju ruang rapat OSIS untuk rapat tentang Festival Olah Raga.

…CR…

Aku pulang dari Rapat OSIS paling terakhir karena harus mengurus laporan kepada Kepala Sekolah, untunglah Ryou-kun menungguku didepan gerbang. Sebenarnya aku sedikit parno dengan mimpiku tadi malam dan seseorang yang mengikutiku tadi pagi untung mulai besok aku sudah berada di München, Jerman jadi Stalker-ku itu tidak mungkin untuk membuntutiku sampai sana.

"**terima kasih sudah menggantarku pulang.**" Kataku dengan tersenyam kecil

"**kau, kenapa? Tidak biasanya berterima kasih padaku karena hal seperti ini**" tanyanya heran

"**tidak apa apa**" jawabku bohong

"**kau tidak bisa membohongiku, ceritakan ada apa?**"

aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi pada Ryou-kun, akhirnya aku menceritakan semua kejadian tadi pagi dan mimpiku, sebenarnya aku pantang menangis didepan seseorang tapi air mataku keluar begitu saja

"**aku takut, saat kau menungguku aku senang tapi saat berada dijalan walaupun kamu bersamaku dia tetap mengikutiku. Aku harus bagaimana?**" Ryou-kun hanya diam saat aku berkeluh padanya

"**aku mengerti, sebaiknya kau menenangkan diri dulu untunglah besok kau sudah berangkat ke Jerman. Besok aku akan mengantarmu sampai bandara, sekarang lebih baik kamu istirahat untuk penerbangan yang lumanyan lama itu, lagipula ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu yah selamat malam**" dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi

"**Ryou-kun**" panggilku tiba-tiba

"**Ada apa?**" dengan senyuman manis dia menjawabnya

"**tidak, mmm terima kasih dan selamat istirahat, hati-hati**"

"**yah, selamat istirahat juga.**"

Dia berbalik kembali dan berjalan menjauhi rumahku, setelah dia menghilang di ujung jalan, aku baru masuk kedalam rumah, namun rasanya ada yang mengawasiku aku cepat-cepat masuk dan mengunci pintu lalu menuju kamarku dilantai 2. Karena barangku sudah siap jadi aku langRyou-kung tidur.

…CR…

_"__**Siapa disana? Aku tahu kamu kan yang selalu membuntutiku? Tunjukan dirimu!**__" seseorang keluar dari balik bayangan, seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 17 tahunan, 2 tahun di atas umurku. _

_Dia berjalan menuju padaku, dan entah kenapa aku tertarik pada sosoknya sehingga aku tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatku, sosoknya yang cukup tinggi, tampan dan berkulit putih. Namun menurut pengamatanku kulitnya putih pucat, lebih pucat dari milikku sendiri, dengan mata heteromatiknya yang tajam seperti elang dan berarma crimson-gold, surai merah darahnya yg sedikit panjang serta auranya terasa kesepian namun berbahaya. _

_Sekarang dia sudah berada tepat didepanku aku hanya terpaku padanya, mataku tak bisa lepas dari matanya, ketika tangannya menyentuh pundakku aku merasa tangannya begitu dingin seperti tak ada aliran darah ditubuhnya, dia tersenyum! Bibirnya yang kecil dan pucat itu tersenyum kepadaku, aku semakin tak bisa beranjak dari tempatku, dia menundukan kepalanya kearah leherku, dan ketika bibir pucatnya itu menempel dileherku aku hanya diam membeku rasanya ada es dingin dileherku dan tak kusangka dia…. __MENGGIGIT LEHERKU __serta__ MENGHISAP DARAHKU__. Tubuhku merasa kaku, aku mendengar ketika darahku dihisap, setelah itu dia membisikan sesuatu seperti "…."_

aku terbangun ketika mandengar ketukan dipintu kamarku, setelah melihat keluar jendela aku menyadari sekarang sudah pagi, aku membukakan pintu dan mendapati ayahku didepannya

"**cepat siap-siap kita akan pergi sekarang, memang masih ada waktu 1,5 jam tapi daripada terlambat lebih baik datang terlalu cepat, bukan?**" katanya dengan lembut

"**Baik, tou-san aku akan siap-siap**" setelah ayahku turun, aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi, didepan cermin aku mengingat mimpi itu mimpi yang sangat aneh, yang terasa seperti nyata.

Aku melihat leherku yang digigit didalam mimpi itu, seperti ada tanda atau gambar aneh dileherku,

"**kebetulan, itu hanya kebetulan, tidak berarti apa-apa**." Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri untuk menenangkan kekhawairanku ini hanya sekilas yang aku ingat dari kata-katanya padaku

'_**kau hanya milikku…**_' aku melirik jam dan telah menunjukan pukul 07.00 AM sedangkan aku berangkat pukul 08.45 AM aku pun bergegas dan menuju depan rumah dimana ayah dan Ryou-kun telah ada disana untuk mengantarku dengan mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju bandara aku hanya diam sedangkan ayahku terus berbincang dengan Ryou-kun mengenai berbagai hal. Setelah sampai ayahku langsung menuju tempat pengecekan tiket pesawat, sedangkan aku dan Ryou-kun menunggu di Lobi 1.

"**Kenapa? Apakah dia mengikutimu lagi?**" Tanya Ryou-kun dengan wajah yang khawatir, karena aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir aku hanya menjawab

"**tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya berpikir berarti selama liburan ini kita tidak bisa bertemu**" jawabku membohongi Ryou-kun

"**oh begitu, kalau itu biar aku mengirimimu e-mail dan menelponmu setiap hari**" hiburnya padaku

"**iya**" aku memberikan senyum termanisku padanya dan diapun balik tersenyum padaku.

Waktu untuk memasuki pesawat telah tiba dan ayahku pun telah memanggilku dari jauh jadi aku berpamitan pada Ryou-kun dan menitipkan salam pada teman-temanku yang lainnya.

Aku berjalan sambil melambai pada Ryou-kun, setelah sosoknya telah tak terlihat tertutup orang yang berlalu-lalang leherku mulai terasa sakit,

"**maafkan aku Ryou-kun, bukannya aku tidak mau bercerita padamu, tapi walaupun itu hanya mimpi tapi bagiku itu sangat nyata dan tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu**".

…CR…

Setelah menempati kursiku di pesawat aku pesan kepada ayahku agar tidak membangunkanku karena semalam aku kurang tidur akibat mimpi buruk, untungnya ayahku tidak banyak bertanya dan membiarkanku untuk istirahat.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tidur tapi aku mencoba mengingat apa yang dia katakan padaku saat itu, akhirnya aku dapat mengingat semua yang dikatakannya setelah setengah perjalanan menuju Jerman

'_**kau hanya milikku, tak akan bisa lari dari diriku, kemanapun kau pergi aku akan selalu mengejarmu. Kau tak pantas berada dikehidupan manusia, kau hanya pantas untukku, aku akan selalu menunggumu sampai kau sendiri yang datang menemuiku. Tapi aku akan selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi dan menampakn tanda-tanda diriku dalam mimpimu. Ingat itu kau hanya milikku'**_.

Aku merinding setelah mengingat semuanya aku ingin menceritkan ini semua pada Ryou-kun tapi aku takut, saat ini aku ingin menangis, menghilangkan semua pikiranku.

"**maaf, maafkan aku Ryou-kun**" entah bagaimana aku pun akhirnya tertidur pulas setengah perjalanan lagi menuju bandara di München.

…CR…

"_**Mutti, Ich komme³**_**!**" kata partamaku setelah sampai di Jerman, Ibuku menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat, setelah 6 bulan aku tidak bertemu ibuku akhirnya liburan kali ini aku yang datang untuk menemui ibuku yang merupakan seorang disainer baju yang sedang tugas di salah satu butik di München.

Kami semua berangkat meninggalkan bandara dan akan menuju rumah kediaman nenekku, tapi dari tadi seperti ada yang mengawasi kami bertiga khususnya mengawasiku dari sudut bandara yang diselimuti oleh bayangan, seperti kata-katanya dalam mimpi, aku ingin sekali mendatanginya tapi aku berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya, akhirnya aku meminta kedua orangtuaku agar cepat-cepat pergi dengan alasan aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan nenek dan sepupuku yang baru lahir 1 bulan yang lalu.

Sesampainya dirumah kami disambut hangat oleh keluarga besar ibuku, semuanya sedang berkumpul menunggu kedatangan kami dan sedang menengok bayi dari tanteku (kakaknya ibuku).

"**Bagaimana kabar di Jepang? Apa semuanya sehat-sehat saja?**_"_

"**iya, semuanya sehat kok**" jawab ayahku

"**Ra-chan sekarang kelas berapa?**"

"**ah, aku? Aku kelas 1 SMA di Teikou koukou**"

"**oh iya, paman kira kau seumur dengan Daiki**"

"**JDai-nii? Tidak paman Dai-nii itu 2 tahun diatasku. Oh iya sekarang dimana Dai-nii?**"

"**dia sedang menjemput temannya yang akan menginap disini selama liburan, dia juga orang jepang kau tidak tahu?**"

"**mana aku tahu siapa teman Dai-nii di Jepang**"

"**ah, tuh Daiki sudah sampai**" mendengar suara mesin mobil Dai-nii dimatikan aku pun berlari untuk menemuinya.

Dai-nii adalah sepupu laki-lakiku yang paling dekat umurnya denganku jadi aku selalu menganggap dia sebagai kakakku sendiri. Nama panjangnya adalah Aomine Daiki, Berbeda dengan kulit semua saudaraku hanya dia yang memiliki kulit berwarna Tan. Dengan rambut berwarna biru tua dan mata berwarna Sapphire. Tingginya sedikit diatas Ryou-kun tapi dibawah Shin.

"**DAI-NII…. Miss you, aku kangen banget. Kamu tidak pernah main lagi ke Jepang sih setelah masuk SMU khusus putra**." Aku memeluk erat sepupuku itu

"**maaf, maaf sekarang aku sedang mempersiapkan untuk ujian masuk universitas dan sepertinya aku akan masuk universitas di Jepang**"

"**Houtou? Asyik dong kalau begitu. Oh iya, katanya kau tadi mejemput temanmu Siapa? Pasti perempuan iya kan?"** sindirku padanya,

"**bukan kok ini dia**"

aku terkejut setelah melihat siapa yang dibawa oleh sepupuku itu, orang itu… dia kan… yang ada didalam mimpiku itu, kenapa dia bisa berada disini sekarang? Aku kembali terpaku padanya, dia mirip bahkan sangat mirip dengan dia yang ada dimimpiku.

.

Tsuzuku... (TBC)

.

Note Author :

Arigatouuuuuuu naaa buat semua yang baca QAQ #nangisterharu

Semoga penasaran dengan kelanjutannya…hehehe…

Reviewnya yaaaaaaaaa~~~~~

hanya 3rd-shoot ko hohohoho


	2. Chapter 2

Koroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Warning :

OOC, Gaje, Vamp!Akashi, Fem!Kuroko, Plot Cepat, Setting Jerman-Jepang.

.

Sudah dikasih Warning yaaa~

Nekad Baca ?

.

Summary :

Sebuah Catatan –Sejarah hidup- yang ditulis langsung oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsura selama hidup bersama seorang Akashi Seijuuro, orang Asing yang tiba-tiba mengganggu dan mengubah hidupnya.

.

.

.

aku terkejut setelah melihat siapa yang dibawa oleh sepupuku itu, orang itu… dia kan… yang ada didalam mimpiku itu, kenapa dia bisa berada disini sekarang? Aku kembali terpaku padanya, dia mirip bahkan sangat mirip dengan dia yang ada dimimpiku.

…CR…

Aku disadarkan dari lamunaku oleh Dai-nii

"**Hallo. Kau tidak apa-apa? Ah, aku tahu kau terpana padanya kan Ra-chan?**"

"**eh, ah bukan kok**" pipiku merona tapi perasaanku campur aduk ingin menanyakan maksud ucapannya dalam mimpi itu, menanyakan megapa ia membuntutiku dan banyak hal.

"**ah, sudahlah kenalkan, Ra-chan ini temanku dari jepang sama sepertimu dia ini blasteran tapi bukan Jerman melaikan Prancis namanya…**"

"**Sei, namaku Akashi Seijuurou**" dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dengan seyum yang manis seperti yang pernah aku lihat dalam mimpi, reflek aku menyambut uluran tangannya itu dan menjabatnya, SAMA! Tangannya begitu dingin. aku tersenyum dengan setengah terpaksa dan menjawab

"**namaku Kuroko Tetsura, senang berkenalan denganmu**"

"**Te-chan? Boleh kan, aku memanggilmu seperti itu?**" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan tanganku

"**dengan senang hati**" jawabku ringan

"**apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Rasanya aku tidak asing denganmu**" goda orang itu

"**mungkin, tapi sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Mm, maaf, bisa lepaskan tanganku?**"

"**oh maaf, aku tidak sadar tanganmu kecil dan hangat sih.**"

"**ehem! Sei jangan pernah berpikir untuk bisa menggoda sepupuku yang manis ini**"

"**hihi, kau itu Dai-nii, oh iya, Dai-nii aku naik duluan yah?**"

"**kenapa?**" tanyanya bingung

"**sepertinya aku masih Jet-Lag**"

"**oh benar juga, sekalian bisa tolong antarkan Sei ke kamarnya? Dia juga di lantai dua tepat depan kamarmu kok.**"

"**Haah? Ah baiklah ayo Akashi-san**"

"**Maaf merepotkan, tapi bisa tolong panggil saja aku Sei?**"

"**ah baiklah, Sei-Kun**" walaupuna aku mengiyakan permintaan Dai-nii tapi sebenarnya aku enggan berdua dengannya, selama menuju kamar tamu dilantai dua yang akan ditempati olehnya kami hanya terdiam. Namun setelah aku menunjukan dimana kamarnya dan mengantarkannya sampai tepat didepan kamarnya, tiba-tiba dia berkata

"**Bukannya kita telah bertemu 3 kali dengan sekarang?**" aku binggung mendengar kata-katanya

"**Maksudmu? Kita kan baru bertemu kali ini saja. Memangnya kapan kita bertemu dua kali sebelum ini?**" dia tersenyum sinis dengan penuh kemenangan

"**Pertama dalam mimpimu sehari sebelum liburan musim panas, kedua dalam mimpimu juga sebelum kau berangkat pagi tadi.**" Aku tercekat mendengar kata-katanya, kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? Mungkinkan dia… memang orang yang sama dengan yang berada dalam mimpiku?

"**selamat istirahat**" walaupun dia telah masuk kedalam kamar, tapi aku tetap terpaku didepan kamarnya.

Dengan tubuh yang gontai, aku memasuki kamarku yang tidak berubah walaupun telah aku tinggalkan 3 tahun yang lalu.

Malam harinya ketika aku akan turun untuk makan malam aku mendapati Sei-kun sedang berdiri didepan kamarnya memandangi kamarku,

"**Hai! Turun bareng yuk? Aku tidak tahu dimana ruang makannya**" aku tidak menghiraukan ucapannya dan bergegas turun

"**kau marah padaku? Atas perlakuanku padamu dalam mimpi itu?**" tanyanya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi

"**Terserah**" aku menjawab singkat dan sinis

"**Tapi itu benar kau memang hanya milikku.**" Aku berbalik padanya dengan marah

"**APA MAKSUDMU?, mengapa kau selalu membuntutiku? Mengapa kau selalu mengawasiku? Mengapa kau masuk kedalam mimpiku? Dan MENGAPA KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU padaku?**" aku membentaknya tapi dia hanya tersenyum manis namun sinis

"**kau ingin tahu semua itu? Kenapa aku melakukan semua itu? Kau ingin tahu?**"

"**YA**" jawabku tegas dan sedikit sakratis

"**kau pasti ingat kata-kataku sebelum terakhirkan? Datanglah malam ini kekamarku atau kapan pun kau mau selama kita masih disini.**" Dia meninggaklanku menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya diruang makan dia duduk tepat disebelah kursiku terpaksa aku duduk disebelahnya tapi itu tidak terlalu lama aku berdiri dan bilang pada semuanya bahwa aku masih capek dan bilang bahwa akan ada yang menelponku malam ini jadi aku bergegas menuju kamarku kembali.

"**Kenapa anak itu?**" Tanya Dai-nii mungkin

"**entahlah, maaf ya Akashi-kun dia memang seperti itu**"

"**tidak apa-apa kok Tante, mungkin dia memang masih lelah apalagi tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya**."

"**sekali lagi maaf sekali, padahal kau sangat baik**."

…CR…

Nyanyian burung yang merdu membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku malam itu, selain itu telepon genggamku pun bordering dari tadi, aku mengambilnya dan melihat tampilan nomor seseorang yang tidak ada didalam kontak teleponku.

"**Hallo?**"

"**Guten morgen, Te-chan, bisa temani aku jalan-jalan hari ini? Aku ingin kau yang memanduku keliling kota. Aku juga sudah izin kepada ibumu kok. Aku tunggu diruang makan yah.**" Kata yang aku dengar setelah mengucapkan salam, tanpa persetujuan dariku ia menutup teleponnya.

Aku bingung, 'Te-chan' bukankah itu panggilan untukku dari Sei-Kun? Darimana ia tahu nomor telepon pribadiku? Setelah mandi aku bergegas turun dan menduduki kursi meja makanku serta secepat kilat menghabiskan sarapan yang disiapkan oleh ibuku. Saat aku akan kembali kekamarku ada seseorang yang memanggilku

"**Te-chan, bukankah kita akan pergi kelilling kota sesutah sarapan?**" katanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat semanis mungkin

"**apa?**" tanyaku sinis

"**Tetsura, antar saja dia, kan cuma keliling kota**" sahut ibuku

"**tapi, Mutti**" protesku

"**sudah cepat, kau bisa membawa scuteer-mu atau mobil Daiki, dia sudah menuggumu dari tadi.**" Karena aku tida pernah bisa melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibuku, aku pun menyutujuinya.

"**mau pergi kemana?**" tanyaku sinis

"**hahaha, kau masih sinis padaku? Tak apalah, seiring waktu juga pasti berubah**" dalam hati aku menggerutu _'__**bukankah dia teman Dai-nii, tapi kenapa aku yang harus menemaninya berkeliling kota?'**_

"**terserah apa katamu, sekarang kau mau pergi kemana?"**

"**aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain**"

'_**taman bermain? Yang benar saja'**_ tapi aku tak bisa mengucapkan itu padanya dan dengan terpaksa aku megantarnya.

Sepertinya dia senang dengan permainan-permainan itu, sedangkan aku merasa bosan. Terakhir sebelum pulang dia memintaku hal yang paling aku benci, yaitu, masuk ke rumah hantu.

awalnya aku tak mau bicara didalam ruangan yang gelap itu, tapi semakin kedalam rasanya ruangan itu semakin gelap. Aku memang takut gelap jadi aku berdo'a dalam hati selama perjalanan, namun kenapa rumah hantu ini tak ada ujungnya? rasanya sudah cukup lama kami berada didalam sini tapi kok tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya. Sei-kun berhenti mendadak disebelahku otomatis aku pun ikut berhenti

"**Kenapa berhenti?**" dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku

"**Sei-kun, kenapa berhenti? Ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini**" dia tetep tidak menghiraukan kata-kataku. Aku pergi sendiri tapi tanganku ditarik olehnya

"**ada apa Sei-kun? Aku takut tempat ini, jadi aku ingin segera keluar dari sini**" jawabku panic dan bergetar karena takut

"**biarkan aku mendinginkan tubuhku disini, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan terik matahari itu, kau pun harus membiasakn diri dengan tempat seperti ini karena tak lama lagi kau pun akan sama separtiku**" suara itu begitu dingin aku pun tak bisa membantahnya.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit berdiri diam ditempat itu, akhirnya Sei-kun menuntunku keluar dari tempat seram itu, anehnya, setelah keluar dari tempat itu waktu menunjukan bahwa kita berada didalam hanya sekitar 15 menit, padahalkan selama didalam sana aku selalu melihat jam tanganku, kenapa bisa begitu? Banyak pertanyaan aneh yang muncul dibenakku, tiba-tiba

"**aku memindahkan ruang waktu didalam sana, jadi kita berdua 15 menit yang lalu itu bukan berada didunia menusia, melainkan dimensi dimana aku dan kau akan tinggal nanti.**". aku terkejut mengapa dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Jangan-jangan dia bisa membaca pikiranku?.

Setelah ucapanku itu Sei-kun hanya tertawa kecil, menandakan bahwa dia memang bisa membaca pikiranku. Hari ini aku benar-benar lelah. Sepulang dari taman bermain itu aku langRyou-kung menuju kamarku dan tidak mempedulikan ajakan ibuku untuk makan, yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah istirahat dan tidur.

…CR…

"_**Terima kasih telah menemaniku hari ini**_" _Sei-kun? Kenapa dia bisa ada dikamarku? Bukan! Ini bukan kamarku tapi… dimana ini? Tempat ini asing untukku dan disini hanya ada aku dan Sei-kun saja. _

"_**Sebagai imbalannya aku akan memberikan darahku ini untukmu**__" sekilas aku tergiyur oleh tawaranya tapi aku sadar, untuk apa aku meminum darahnya? Tidak ada manfaatnya juga _

"_**TIDAK! Untuk apa aku melakukan itu dan beritahu aku dimana ini? Kita berada dimana sekarang?**__" _

"_**Didalam mimpimu**__" jawab Sei-kun ringan. _

Aku terperangah bangun, kaget oleh bunyi handpone-ku, aku melihat layar dan yang tampak adalah nama Ryou-kun! aku cepat-cepat mengangkat teleponnya, dengan setengah panik aku menjawab

"_**Moshimoshi⁴**_"

**["Moshimoshi, Sura-chan bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang"]**

"**Ryou-kun? ini benar-benar Ryou-kun? Kise Ryouta?**"

**["iyalah,memangnya ada Ryou-kun lain yang akan menghubungimu?"]** jawabnya sedikit tertawa

"**Syukurlah**" kata itu kaluar begitu saja dari mulutku dan air mataku pun tak bisa berhenti keluar. Ryou-kun benar-benar telah menenangkan hatiku yang kacau-balau ini.

**["ada apa Sura-chan? Kau ada masalah?"] **tanyanya khawatir

"**Tidak-tidak**" aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku agar Ryou-kun tidak khawatir dan curiga padaku

"**aku hanya lega mendengar suaramu lagi, aku kira kau tidak akan menghubungiku, aku rindu sekali padamu Ryou-kun**" suara termanisku aku tunjukan padanya sambil merajuk, tapi itu semua GAGAL dia bisa tahu yang sebenarnya.

Aku tak bisa berbohong padanya jadi, aku ceritakan tentang Stalker-ku itu yang mengikutiku sampai Jerman. Karena aku tidak mau dia khawatir aku tidak menceritakan bahwa dia tinggal serumah denganku saat ini.

.

Tsuzku... (TBC)

.

Note Author :

Makasih buat yang udah bersedia baca dan review m(_ _)m

semoga chapter ini bisa bikin tambah penasaran

Tunggu Last Chapter nya yaaaaa~ ;)

Sankyuuuuu :* :*


	3. Chapter 3

Koroko no Basket © Tadoshi Fujimaki

.

Warning :

OOC, Gaje, Vamp!Akashi, Fem!Kuroko, Plot Cepat, Setting Jerman-Jepang.

.

Sudah dikasih Warning yaaa~

Nekad Baca ?

.

Summary :

Sebuah Catatan –Sejarah hidup- yang ditulis langsung oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsura selama hidup bersama seorang Akashi Seijuuro, orang Asing yang tiba-tiba mengganggu dan mengubah hidupnya.

.

.

Aku tak bisa berbohong padanya jadi, aku ceritakan tentang Stalker-ku itu yang mengikutiku sampai Jerman. Karena aku tidak mau dia khawatir aku tidak menceritakan bahwa dia tinggal serumah denganku saat ini.

…CR…

Setelah satu minggu aku berada disini, aku tak merasakan ini seperti liburan musim panas yang aku bayangkan karena ada orang asing yang selalu menggangguku ketika aku mau bersantai dari tugasku selama sekolah dan OSIS.

Suatu malam kami semua (Aku, Mutti, Oto-san, Dai-nii dan Sei-kun) berpesta barbeque dan menyalakan kembang api, semua berpesta ria, hanya aku yang tidak menikmati Suasana itu, karena aku harus bersama Sei-kun menyiapkan semuanya sebagai hukuman aku sudah tidak sopan padanya saat pertama bertemu.

Baru kali ini di liburanku di Jerman aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke Jepang dimana ada teman-teman yang selalu membelaku, tidak seperti disini semuanya membela Sei-kun yang statusnya sebagai tamu dirumah ini.

Malam sudah semakin larut, aku yang lelah bilang pada Mutti untuk duluan pergi tidur, setelah beberapa langkah memasuki ruang tengah aku mendengar suara langkah dari arah belakang, aku kira itu langkah Dai-nii yang mau mengejutkanku karena dia memang biasa mengagetkanku, tapi ketika aku membalikan tubuhku ternyata dia bukanlah Dai-nii melainkan Sei-kun, aku pura-pura untuk tidak terlihat tegang dan menyapanya

"**Sei-kun? Aku kira Dai-nii, kenapa tidak melanjutkan pestanya?**" dia hanya tersenyum dingin, aku merinding seketika

"**aku lelah, dan ingin istirahat dikamar**"

"**oh, selamat istirahat**" aku pun bergegas menuju tangga tapi, dia memegang pergelangan tanganku, aku pun terhenti dan membalikan tubuhku kembali

"**A,ada apa Sei-kun?**" tanyaku gelagapan, dia hanya diam dan meremas tanganku semakin erat

"**aduh,aduh, sa,sakit Sei-kun, Lepaskan tangankku**" aku meringis kesakitan akhirnya dia melepaskan tanganku sambil tersenyum dan membisikkan

"**sampai bertemu, dalam mimpimu**" dia menaiki tangga dan menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aku bergegas memasuki kamar dan mengunci pintuku, aku tahu walaupun melakukan itu dia tetap akan datang dalam mimpiku, aku jadi takut untuk tertidur tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa mataku berat, aku ingin tidur sekarang juga.

…CR…

_"__**Selamat Datang dalam mimpi kita berdua**__" aku ingin bangun tapi tak bisa, seperti… aku memang ditarik masuk kedalam mimpi ini_

"_**kenapa kau masuk kedalam mimpiku lagi? Itu kan melanggar privacy-ku**__" _

"_**Hahahahaha…. Privacy? tak ada dalam kamusku. Dan kau ingin tahu? Kenapa aku selalu memasuki mimpimu?**__"_

"_**tentu saja**__" _

"_**itu karena kau tidak pernah datang menemuiku, jadi dengan terpaksa, walaupun aku tidak keberatan dan cukup senang, aku menemuimu dalam mimpi kita ini. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk bisa bertemu berdua saja denganmu**__" _

"_**PERGI KAU DARI MIMPIKU DAN PERGI DARI KEHIDUPANKU**__" _

"_**baiklah, waktu kau hanya tinggal 7 hari lagi, kau pasti akan datang padaku.**__" _

Setelah mengatakan itu Sei-kun benar-benar menghilang dalam mimpiku 3 hari ini, dan aku pun tak melihatnya ketika siang. Saat aku menanyakan pada Mutti, dia hanya menjawab kalau Sei-kun pergi dengan Dai-nii. Harusnya aku lega mendengar itu semua, tapi anehnya aku merasa ada yang kurang dengan keseharianku ini.

…CR…

Suatu malam sebelum aku pulang ke Jepang aku mendengar bahwa Sei-kun terluka karena melindungiku saat memindahkan buku-buku digudang kemarin, jadi aku akan menghampiri kamarnya.

Sebenarnya aku takut tapi dengan perasaan bersalah aku memaksakan kaki dan tubuhku menuju kamarnya.

"**Sei-kun? Kau ada didalam? Ini aku Tetsura**" tak ada jawaban dari dalam

"**Sei-kun? Apakah kau sudah tidur?"** aku mengecek pintu kamarnya dan ternyata tidak terkunci,

"**Sei-kun?**" rasanya aku penasaran dan tidak sadar telah memasuki kamarnya. Rasanya kamar tamu bukan seperti ini dan ini gelap sekali, apakah Sei-kun mengubahnya?

Setelah memasuki setengah ruangan kamar gelap itu, aku menginjak sesuatu, cairan yang hangat dan berbau amis, seperti….. DARAH ! aku terkejut dan berjalan mundur menjauhi darah itu.

'_**apakah itu darah Sei-kun? Apakah memang dia mengalami luka yang begitu parah?**_'' tiba-tiba aku merasa tenggorokanku sangat kering dan sangat haus dan tanganku ini meraba darah yang ada dilantai serta menjilat darah yang telah berada ditanganku,

"**Ke,kenapa aku melakukan ini?**" aku sendiri kaget dengan apa ang aku lakukan tapi aku tak bisa berhenti, rasanya aku seperti melayang, dan sepertinya ada seseorang dibelakangku saat ini, sontak aku menengok kearah belakang dan mendapati Sei-kun sedang tersenyum padaku, senyum yang beda dari biasanya, biasanya dia selalu tersenyum dengan sinis atau bangga tapi sekarang dia tersenyum tulus dan sangat manis.

"**Se, Sei-kun?**"

"**Anak pintar, sekarang aku sudah sama sepertiku dan sudah menjadi milikku untuk selamanya**" dia berbicara dengan sangat lembut dan anehnya aku pun menjadi menyukainya

"**sekarang kau bukanlah seorang manusia tetapi seorang Vampire, seorang mahkluk yang hidup abadi dalam kegelapan**"

"**Ta,tapi bagaimana dengan hidupku? Sekolahku dan semuanya?**"

"**tenanglah, kau akan hidup dalam kegelapan malam bersama denganku. Bayangkan apabila ada seseorang yang mengetahui bahwa dirimu itu seorang vampire, seorang mahkluk penghisap darah, kau pasti akan dihina, dicaci maki, bahkan diusir. Aku tak mau kau mengalami itu semua. Jadi biarlah ini menjadi RAHASIA kita berdua, RAHASIA antara kau dan aku**". Jelasnya panjang lebar

Setelah malam itu, semua berubah bagiku dan Sei-kun, kami semua kembali ke Jepang dengan jam penerbangan yang berbeda. Karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sinar matahari, aku mengambil jam terbang sore dan Sei-kun jam terbang pertama.

Sesampainya di Jepang aku langsung memasuki kamarku, aku tak berselera makan, dan mataku tak kuat untuk melihat benda-benda yang terang. Handphone-ku berbunyi dan yang tertera di layar adalah Ryou-kun, rasanya aku malas tapi aku tetap mengangkatnya

"**moshimoshi?**"

["**ya, moshimoshi Sura-chan, kau sudah sampai Jepang?"**] untuk apa sih dia menanyakan itu? Dalam pikiranku

"**ya, aku juga sudah sampai rumah dan ingin istirahat karena aku masih Jet-lag**"

[**"ah, maafkan aku, selamat istirahat dan sampai bertemu besok"**]

"**selamat istirahat**".

…CR…

Esok paginya, aku memohon pada ayahku untuk memindahkan sekolahku pada sekolah yang masuknya di malam hari. Ayahku tak heran dia malah berkata

"**ada apa? Apakah penyakitmu kambuh kembali?**" Ayahku khawatir

"**Penyakit? Memangnya aku mempunyai penyakit?**" tanyaku heran

ayahku menceritakan tentang diriku selama ini, aku tidak menyangka, jadi selama ini aku terus melupakan hal yang sangat berharga bagiku, yaitu menghilangkan ingatanku setelah tubuhku terkena sinar matahari.

Dengan alasan itu aku meminta ayahku memindahkan sekolahku dan dia pun menyetujuinya. Malam ini aku akan masuk sekolah baruku, aku tidak memberitahukan ini pada teman-temanku, aku hanya memberitahukan ini pada Mutti dan Sei-kun. Mutti dengan khawatir menelponku, tapi aku hanya menjawabnya dengan tenang

"**Sudahlah Mutti, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan ingatanku lagi kali ini makanya aku pindah sekolah.**"

["**benar ya? Mutti tidak mau kau kenapa-napa karena kau hanya satu-satunya bagi kami**"] aku senang mendengar itu, tapi aku juga sedih mendengarnya karena aku sudah membohongi ibuku bahwa penaykitku kambuh kembali.

Malamnya, ketika aku memasuki sekolah baruku, sekolah yang bernama Rakuzan High School ini aku merasa mulai melupakan sedikit-sedikit kenangan bersama teman temanku disiang hari. Aku dikagetkan oleh seseorang dari belakang ketika sedang menunggu ayahku yang sedang menemui kepala sekolah. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Sei-kun.

"**Sei-kun? Kenapa ada disini?**"

"**aku kan memang sekolah disini**."

"**benarkah?**" ayahku keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah ketika kami mengobrol

"**bukankan kau itu, Akashi-kun? Temannya Daiki?**"

"**benar paman, saya Seijuurou teman Daiki**"

"**kenapa ada disini?**" Tanya ayahku, aku pun menjelaskannya

"**begini ayah, ternyata Sei-kun itu bersekolah disini**"

"**oh begitu, berarti kau beruntung Tetsura, disekolah barumu ini sudah ada orang yang kau kenal apalagi dia tampan**"

"**ah, paman bisa saja**"

"**hihihi**" aku tanpa sengaja tertawa, ayah dan Sei-kun pun ikut tertawa.

"**tenang saja paman, disini biar aku yang menjaga Te-chan. Dia pasti aman**"

"**paman percaya padamu kok, kalau begitu paman sudah tenang jadi paman akan pulang sekarang, paman titip Tetsura ya Seijuurou-kun?**"

"**iya, paman**"

"**Tetsura, kau harus baik pada Seijuurou-kun ya? Jangan sampai menyusahkannya.**"

"**Baiklah ayah, aku tidak akan menyusahkan Sei-kun kok.**"

Di hari sekolahku yang pertama, aku tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti karena Sei-kun membantuku dalam segala hal mengenai sekolah baruku ini. Dari mulai semua tempat yang ada disini sampai dengan mata pelajaran apa saja yang ada disini.

Sei-kun juga mengantarkanku pulang sampai depan rumahku. Rasanya hari ini begitu banyak kejutan untukku, aku pun melupakan kehidupanku disiang hari. Paginya telponku berdering, aku mengangkat tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponku itu, karena aku masih sangat ngantuk

"**moshimoshi**" jawabku setengah tidur

**[**"**Sura-chan, apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Mengapa kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah? Kau tahukan jadwal rapat OSIS berikutnya? Kami sangat membutuhkanmu sebagai Sekertaris disini.**"**]** Kata lawan bicaraku di seberang sana.

"**kemarin? Bukannya aku masuk sekolah yah?**"

**["Sekolah dimana? Kau itu saat upacara semester baru tak ada, dikelas pun kau tak ada"]** aku lalu melihat layar handphone-ku dengan heran dan melihat nama Ryou-kun yang tertera disana

"**Oh, ternyata ini kau Ryou-kun? ada apa?**"

**["sudahlah, sekarang kau pergi sekolah kan? Aku akan datang menjemputmu, jadi kau siap-siap yah?"]** sebelum aku setuju dengan ajakannya, teleponnya sudah ditutup. Jadi karena aku masih bingung aku pun melanjutkan tidurku.

…CR…

Sudah sebulan semenjak Ryou-kun menelponku tiap hari untuk mengajakku pergi sekolah, dan sudah sebulan pula aku menjalankan kehidupanku yang baru bersama dengan Sei-kun dan sekolahku yang baru. Pagi itu Ryou-kun datang kerumahku dan bertemu dengan ayah, ayah memberitahukan bahwa aku sudah pindah sekolah semenjak satu bulan yang lalu, ayah juga memberitahu sekolahku yang baru padanya. Malam harinya Ryou-kun sudah ada didepan gerbang sekolahku ketika aku dan Sei-kun hendak keluar untuk mencari makan malam.

"**Sura-chan**" dia memanggilku, sepintas aku lupa siapa namanya, namun tiba-tiba ingatan itu muncul kembali

"**Ryou-kun, Kise Ryouta? Kenapa kau ada disini?**" tanyaku aneh

"**aku diberitahu ayahmu**" jawabnya sedikit tegang

"**terus? Untuk apa kau berada disini? Untuk menemuiku?**"

"**Te-chan kau tidak boleh seperti itu, mungkin dia ingin memberitahumu**" sei-kun memperingatiku dengan halus

"**tapi Sei-kun…**" rajukku

"**malam, saya Kise Ryouta, anda?" **sapanya memperkenalkan diri

"**oh, saya Sei, Akashi Seijuurou**" sahut sei-kun dengan sedikit nada sinis

"**Sei-kun! Ayo! Bukannya kita akan mencari makanan? Aku sudah sangat lapar nih**" pintaku manja pada sei-kun

"**iya,iya kau itu, maaf yah Kise-san, kami harus segera pergi, sebelum pelajaran berikutnya dimulai, Te-chan ingin mencari makanan terlebih dahulu. Sampai jumpa**" kami berdua meninggalkan Ryou-kun sendirian di depan gerbang sekolah, sepertinya dia terpaku atas perubahan sikapku padanya.

Dan biasanya aku tidak pernah mengajak dia untuk mencari makanan sebelum dia marah-marah padaku, tapi sekarang aku yang meminta Sei-kun untuk segera mencari makanan untukku.

Sepertinya sikapku ini akan Ryou-kun adukan pada ayahku, dan benar saja ayah datang kesekolahku.

"**tou-san? Kenapa disini?**"

"**apakah kau menyusahkan Seijuurou-kun lagi?**"

"**tidak kok, aku tidak menyusahkan Sei-kun**" aku membela diriku

"**tapi, Ryouta bilang pada tou-san, kau memintanya menemanimu mencarikan makanan**" desak ayahku. Ayahku tak mau kalau aku selalu menyusahkan Sei-kun karena saat aku di Jerman aku sudah sangat menyusahkannya.

"**tidak kok paman, Te-chan tidak menysahkanku kok**"

"**Sei-kun!**" Sei-kun tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangku dan membelaku, ayah pun kaget, tapi ayah hanya maminta maaf apabila aku menyusahkannya.

Setelah berbicara dengan Sei-kun ayah pergi untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya yang mengharuskan beliau berada diluar kota selama satu minggu.

"**Sei-kun, aku tidak enak pada tou-san. Karena menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya**"

"**tenang saja, apalagi kalau kau memberitahukan yang sesungguhnya kau pasti aku dijauhi olehnya**" jawab lembut Sei-kun sambil mengelus kepalaku, biasanya kalau Sei-kun sudah mengelus kepalaku artinya dia akan meminum darahku, aku pun menutup mata agar rasa sakit saat taring Sei-kun menembuh kulit leherku tidak begitu terasa.

…CR…

Setelah itu, kami berdua mencari makanan ke sebuah taman kota. Aku dapat meminum darahnya, namun saat akan menuju sekolah, kami bertemu dengan Ryou-kun. Aku tidak menghiraukannya walaupun dia memanggil namaku berapa kali.

Suatu malam, perbuatanku yang sering keluar dari gerbang sekolah diketahui oleh ayahku, dan ketika berada di taman kota, saat aku sedang menghisap darah Sei-kun, tiba-tiba ayah datang bersama dengan Ryou-kun dan yang lainya dari belakang Sei-kun.

Aku yang kaget segera melepaskan gigitanku dan perpaku pada sosok ayahku yang sepertinya sangat marah. Sei-kun pun ikut berbalik, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak peduli lagi dengan ayah dan teman-temanku. Berangsur-angsur aku merasa cukup hanya dengan Sei-kun berada disampingku. Ayahku mulai marah tapi aku tidak menanggapinya Sei-kun pun hanya diam dengan tampang cueknya yang khas.

"**Tetsura kau sudah membuat Tou-san sangat kecewa, Tou-san pikir semua yang dikatakan Ryou-kun bohong tapi ternyata…**" sepertinya sakit jantung ayahku kembali kambuh, dia memegang dadanya saat berbicara padaku dan Ryou-kun memegangnya agar beliau tidak jatuh

"**rasanya Tou-san tak pernah mengajarimu seperti ini, padahal kau anak Tou-san satu-satunya yang ingin Tou-san banggakan tapi… sekarang kau bukanlah anakku lagi**" ayah mengatakannya dengan tegas sambil tubuhnya terhuyung. Ryou-kun membatunya duduk di bangku taman itu, teman-temanku yang lainnya pun mengatakan hal yang serupa dengan ayahku

"**Tetsu-chan, kau sudah sangat berubah ketika pulang dari Jerman, ketika Ryou-kun membicarakanmu, aku membelamu karena aku yakin kau tidak seperti itu tapi… kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku padamu.**" Kata Satsuki sambil menangis, anehnya hatiku tak tersentuh dengan ucapannya, rasanya dalam pikiranku terlintas suatu kata bahwa _**'ayahku adalah Sei-kun, teman sejatiku hanyalah Sei-kun, dan Sei-kun adalah segalanya bagiku'.**_

"**kau sudah keterlaluan tsuSura-chan, kami semua selalu membelamu, tapi sikapmu pada kami sekarang seolah-olah mengatakan kalau kami ini bukanlah temanmu.**" _**'kalian memang bukan temanku kan?'**_ begitu dalam pikirku

"**sudahlah Shin, kata kata kita semua tek akan pernah ia dengar, Sura-chan kau mulai seperti ini sejak kau kenal dengan dia**" Ryou-kun menunjuk Sei-kun, secara otomatis aku akan menbelanya tapi Sei-kun sudah ada didepanku dan menghentikanku

"**kupikir, kalian akan membujuk Te-chan untuk kembali pada kalian, makanya aku mendengarkan sampai akhir. Tapi kalian malah memojokkan Te-chan. Kalau seperti itu biarlah Te-chan hidup bersama denganku, hidup tanpa caci maki dan pengkhianatan dari teman dan ayahnya sendiri.**" Sei-kun mengajakku untuk pergi dari tempat ini dan aku menurutinya

"**Tetsu-chan…, kembalilah pada kami Tetsu-chan. Aku mohon Tetsura**" pinta Satsuki saat aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka

"**biarkan saja Sa-chan, dia bukanlah Tetsura yang kita kenal, Tetsura yang kita kenal selama ini telah pergi entah kemana dan dia bukanlah Tetsura teman kita**." Jawab Ryou-kun menenangkan Satsuki yang menangis terisak-isak.

'_**Maafkan aku teman-teman, sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan masalahku pada kalian tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk pergi dari kehidupan kalian dan memilih hidup bersam dengan Sei-kun yang merupakan mahkluk yang sama denganku.'**_ Itulah kata hatiku saat berpisah dari semuanya.

"**Sudahlah, kau itu berbeda dengan mereka semua**"

"**ya, aku tahu itu**" jawabku sedikit lirih

Jadi biarlah RAHASIA INI TETAP MENJADI RAHASIA.

…CR…

Walaupun aku sudah menulis cerita seperti ini, aku yakin mereka semua tidak akan pernah bisa membaca CATATAN RAHASIA-ku ini.

.

.

Note Author :

Horeeee ! Akhirnya story yang ini selesai ! Banzaii ! #tebarbunga

Sankyuu buat Fuyuri-san dan Yui-san yg bersedia membaca dan me-review~

semoga ceritanya menyenangkan dan memuaskan hati anda~

Terima Kasih juga Buat semua Reader yg bersedia membacanya

Maafkan Apabila masih banyak kesalahannya m(_ _)m

Sampai Jumpa di Story Akafem!Kuro Selanjutnya~~ #nangisterharu #dadahh~ :* :* :*


End file.
